Konohas Ghost Rider: Revised
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: This is a revise of one of my stories, look at the summary for that. Naru X Kure X Hana
1. Return

**Hey! ZnK is here again! This is the revise of the original. It'll be much more mysterious.**

**They will be 15 when they graduate. Not 12.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**Konoha

Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in an alley behind a trash can shivering, trying to stay hidden from the mob of angry villagers that was after him. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why do they do this to me? I didn't do anything to them, did i?' he asked himself. Just then he heard something. Footsteps. Narutos eyes widened. Somebody was in the alley, walking towards him. Naruto sneaked a peak around the trash can to see a man wearing a long blood red duster openly and a pimp ass cane walking calmy towards him.

"There's no need to be afraid child." the man said with a small smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you." he said and walked up to the trash can to see a cowering Naruto. "I'm here to help you." he said at which Narutos head shot up.

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. My name is Mephisto. I'm the devil." he said making Narutos eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Relax." Mepisto said. "I told you that i'm here to help you didn't i?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"S-So what do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to become my rider." Mephisto said with a smile. "It will give you the power to protect the village that you love so much." he said and muttered a "Though i have no idea why..." under his breath.

"Rider?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The ghost rider. A ghost rider is my bounty hunter who walks the earth collecting corrupted souls for me."

"Why don't you do i yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Because i can't harm anyone here on earth." Mephisto said and took out a contract from his duster and handed it to Naruto. "All you have to do is sell your soul to me and i will give you the power to protect this village." he said and Naruto took the contract and when he was about to read it he cut his finger on the edge and dripped some blood on the contract. "Ah." Mephisto said and took the contract. "That will do just fine. Now come Naruto. I will train you to use your new powers correctly." Mephisto said and started walking away.

"Wait! We're leaving the village?" Naruto asked and Mephisto nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll be back when you've mastered your new powers." he said and opened up a portal to hell. "Now come." he said and gestured for Naruto to walk into the portal which he did with Mephisto following.

* * *

After Mephisto had gotten Naruto settled in hell, he decided to pay the Sandaime Hokage a little visit. 

When he stepped through the portal and walked into the Hokages office, Sarutobi was just sitting behind his desk with his eyes closed.

"Hello Sarutobi. I'm-" he started but was interupted by Sarutobi.

"Mephisto, the devil. Yes, i saw and heard what you talked to Naruto about and the only request i have is that you bring Naruto back to become an official Konoha ninja when he's 15." Sarutobi said with his eyes still closed.

"Of course." Mephisto said alittle taken aback by this. He thought Sarutobi would beg for him not to take Naruto. This was easier than he thought. "I'll bring him back by then." he said and stepped through the portal again.

* * *

Nine years later. 

A tall blonde haired 15 year old boy/man with three whisker marks on each cheek was standing staring at the gates of Konoha. 'I'm back.' he thought. When he came up to the gates, the guards stopped him.

"Halt! State your name and purpose for visiting." one of the guards said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, here to see the Hokage." Naruto said with his eyes closed. He was wearing an open pitch black duster, black cargo pants black steel toed boots, black gloves with spiked knuckles and a black tank top with a mask to cover up his whisker marks. The guards' eyes widened at the name.

"Impossible! Uzumaki Naruto died nine years ago." one of the guards said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Are you going to let me in or not?" he asked and the guards shook their heads.

"No way! Like we would just let someone who claims to be a dead boy in." one of the guards said.

Naruto sighed yet again. "Oh well. I guess i will have to knock you two out then." he said with a smile and quickly knocked the two chunnin guards out and walked into the village. 'Wow. No glares? This feels wierd.' he thought as he walked through the busy streets of Konoha, only recieving polite nods from the villagers.

Five minutes later he walked into the Hokages office. "Hey old man!" he shouted and waved making the old Hokage choke on his pipe.

"N-Naruto! You're back!" he practically yelled and ran around his desk to hug Naruto.

"Well, of course. I would never just leave this village. By the way. Who has gone around spreading the rumor that i'm dead?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that would be me. I couldn't exactly walk around saying 'Naruto has gone to hell to train to be the devils bounty hunter.' right?" Sarutobi said with a chuckle that Naruto copied.

"No i guess you're right. But you'll change that right?" he asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Of course. That is, if you want to. Are you sure you could handle all the stares?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but there won't be any glares." he said and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"Because the Kyuubi is no longer sealed inside me." Naruto said making Sarutobis eyes widen.

"W-What?! What do you mean?" he asked and Naruto smiled once again.

"I mean that he's no longer sealed in me. Mephisto-Otou-san removed him 8 years ago." Naruto said making Sarutobi raise BOTH eyebrows.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes. He sees me like a son and i see him as a father and when i asked if i could call him that he said yes and officially adopted me. I also know who my real parents were. You wouldn't believe how surprised i was when Otou-san told me that my real father was the Yondaime." Naruto said with a smile.

"So, what about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Well you see. Every ghost rider has his own ride. Some have had horses and other various animals. He's my ride." Naruto said and gave Sarutobi a thumbs up. "But don't worry, he has no free will. Otou-san made sure of that when i made him my ride." he said and Sarutobi nodded and sat down behind his desk. "And now i have come back to officially become a Konoha-ninja." Naruto said with a lazy smile plastered to his face. Sarutobi nodded and searched his drawers for awhile before he found what he was looking for.

"Sign this paper and you'll be signed up for the academy. The exams are tomorrow." Sarutobi said and handed Naruto a piece of paper which he signed. "Show this to Iruka tomorrow when you get to the academy at 9 am, room 5-D." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded. "Oh, before i forget!" Sarutobi said and handed Naruto a pair of keys and another piece of paper. "Those are the keys to the Namikaze compound. Your new home. On the paper are the directions." he said and with that Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

**First chapter complete!**


	2. Transformation

**Hey! It's me again.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**The next day

Naruto walked into the academy, all the while watching to see what they taught their students. Needless to say, Naruto was happy he didn't join the academy. They learned nothing that could be useful in combat except for Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge. When he stood infront of his classroom door, Mephisto talked to Naruto through their mental link.

'Naruto. I want you to fail the exam.' he said making Naruto go wide eyed.

'Fail? Why?' he asked. 'This is one of the reasons i've trained so hard.' he said and Mephisto sighed.

'I know, but i've overheard that one of the teachers, Mizuki, has planned to trick a student that's failed into stealing the forbidden scroll. He's hurt alot of innocents.' Mephisto said making Naruto smirk.

'And by overheard, you mean spied?' he said and Mephisto chuckled.

'Spy is such an ugly word.'

'Alright Tou-san. I'll fail.' Naruto said and walked into the classroom. When he got in he saw alot of strange people.

'Hmm. Fang like marks on the cheeks and a dog on his head. Must be an Inuzuka. Baggy green cargo jeans, fishnet shirt and pinapple style hair...the common Nara. Pale brooding black haired emo... Uchiha. Oi, Tou-san! Who's the Uchiha? I thought they were all wiped out.'

'This is Uchiha Sasuke. Itachis little brother. Itachi left him alive out of pity.'

'Oh, okay... Let's see here. An Akimichi, Yamanaka, an Aburame and a Hyuuga. What a cute bunch.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Umm. Who are you?" asked a chunnin with a scar going across his nose.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I'm supposed to take the exam." Naruto said and handed the scarred chunnin the paper he got from the Hokage.

"Okay. I'm Umino Iruka." the scarred chunnin, now known as Iruka, said after reading the paper and going wide eyed. "Why don't you introduce yourself." Iruka said and Naruto nodded and stood infront of the class. The effects were instantanious. Sasukes fangirls immediatly turned away from Sasuke to drool over this new mysterious kid.

"Okay... Umm... I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." he said and took a seat making the girls swoon over his, to quote Gai, "coolness".

"Oookay." Iruka said. "Let's start the exam." he said and started handing out papers. "The written part starts now."

'Pass the written exam.' Mephisto told Naruto in his head.

'Okay.'

When it came down to the jutsu portion of the exam he made a perfect Kawarimi and Henge but failed with the Bunshin.

10 minutes later he was sitting on the academy roof with a bored look on his face, but when he smelled Mizuki approaching he replaced the bored look with a sad one.

"I got good news Naruto." he said. "I've talked to the Hokage and he said that he would allow you to take another test." he said making Narutos head shoot up in excitement.

"Really?!" he asked with hopeful eyes. "What do i have to do?"

"All you have to do is go to the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it." Mizuki said. "And when you've done that, meet me at the old abandoned cabin in the forest. Do you know where that is?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Good. Steal the scroll at 6 pm tonight." and with that, Naruto jumped away. When Naruto was gone, both of them had the same smirks and thoughts. 'Too easy.'

5 minutes after that Naruto burst into the Hokages office scaring the shit out of the old man.

"Hey old man! I just thought you might wanted to see what i do as a ghost rider." Naruto said making the Hokage raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? You found a corrupted soul already?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "And who might that be?"

"It's Mizuki, one of the academy teachers. I failed the exam on purpose since Tou-san told me that he planned to use a student who failed." Naruto said.

"What was he going to use them for?"

"Steal the forbidden scroll." Naruto said and Sarutobi (The Hokage!) nodded.

"Are you going to do it?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow and Naruto shook his head.

"Hell no! I'm going to give him a different scroll. Then i'll take his soul." Naruto said with a smile and Sarutobi nodded and took out a piece of paper from his desk.

"Very well. Sign this paper and you will be an official ninja. Your first mission will be to stop the traitor Mizuki. This will be B-ranked." Sarutobi said and Naruto signed the paper and left the office.

Later that night Naruto was sitting half asleep infront of the old cabin. 'Damn it! When is that pale freak gonna show up?!' he thought with a yawn.

"Good job Naruto. Now give me the scroll." came Mizukis voice from one of the trees.

"Okay!" Naruto said and tossed the scroll at Mizuki who caught it and opened it.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled when he read it. "'5000 ways to flirt'?!"

"Yeah. I figured you could have better use of that than the forbidden scroll." Naruto said while rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" Mizuki said and took out one of his big ass shurikens. "But first. You wanna know why everyone hates you?" he asked and Naruto looked at him lazily.

"I know why they hate me. Because my father sealed the Kyuubi inside me and they all think that i'm him right?" he asked laughing at the stunned look on Mizukis face.

"Whatever you little demon! I'll kill you right now and become the hero of the village!" Mizuki said and threw his shuriken which Naruto dodged easily.

"Umm, No you won't." Naruto said casually while Mizuki charged in to slam his fist into Narutos face. The fist was caught though. By a hand. A flaming hand. "You should have ran when you had the chance." Naruto said in a hissing voice and his head lowered. When he looked up he had a freaky smile on his face and glowing cracks in his skin. "And now it's too late." and with that, the skin started falling off his face revealing a burning skull. The skin on the rest of his body also peeled off leaving only a flaming skeleton holding a petrified Mizuki.

"You're guilty." Naruto said and slammed Mizuki against a tree and held him by the collar. "Look into my eyes." he said closing the gap between their faces. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

That's when the screaming started. Naruto got some kind of wierd feeling of satisfaction, seeing his victims scream in pain while their souls were burned out. Then the screaming stopped. There can't be any screaming if the body doesn't have a soul to make the brain control the body. Naruto dropped Mizuki and put his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle. Soon after that a creature came out of the forest making the Hokage who was watching through the crystal ball gasp.

Before Naruto stood the flaming skeleton that was once the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now in a smaller size, about the size of a horse, he was merely a mindless slave, his only purpose being to let his rider get from one place to another fast. Naruto hopped on and they rode away to collect more souls..

Later we find our favorite ghost rider going around Konoha trying to sniff out some corrupted soul. There were alot. Anyone who had ever harmed him in any way were corrupted. Naruto didn't want to take all of their souls though. He sniffed around some more. He smelled something.

Male, 35-40 years old, corrupted. Female, 19-25 years old, uncorrupted, screaming. Rape attempt.

He ran around for about five minutes, following the scent. He got to an alley where he saw a drunk, standing over a girl who was lying on the ground.

'Damn it! Why did i have have to leave the dogs at home tonight?!' the girl yelled in her mind. That's when she saw him. A skeleton covered in fire was slowly walking over to them. He grabbed the drunken man and slammed him against the wall. He then looked at her. She had chocolate brown hair and two red fang like marks on her cheeks.

"You're safe." he said and she nodded and started walking away but turned around after a few steps.

"Thank you." she said getting a nod from the skeleton before she ran back to her clan compound.

When she got back to her compound she went straight to bed just sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**And i'm done with this chapter!**


	3. Meeting the team and the Test

**Hey! I'm back again.**

**The poll is still on and i've planned to introduce the winner in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

The next day 

Naruto walked into the designated classroom with a bored look on his face. Sarutobi had stood on the roof of the Hokages tower and told the people of Konoha that Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The people felt bad seeing that they had treated the Yondaimes son the way they did.

'Ah, man. I thought that after becoming a ninja, you would just go to the old man and get a mission. Not a fucking team.' he thought as he tried to find a seat.

"Hey! Only graduates are allowed to be in here!" yelled the Inuzuka boy when he saw Naruto who just pointed at his new Hitai-ate.

"Look at my forehead numbnuts. I failed on purpose to catch a traitor. It was a B-rank mission." he said and sat down next to the brooding Uchiha making all the fangirls in the room swoon over the both of them. Naruto leaned in towards the Uchiha.

"Hey, what do you do about the fangirls dude?" he whispered and the Uchiha shrugged.

"I don't know... I've tried everything. They just don't wanna go away." he said looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Hmm... Seems that we're in the same mess doesn't it?" Naruto asked and at the Uchihas nod he held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

The Uchiha took his hand and shook it. "Uchiha Sasuke." and as soon as he said that they heard on hell of a fight breaking out next to them. When they looked, they saw their fangirls fighting over who would sit in the empty seat in between them. Even Hinata had joined in.

"I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No! I wanna sit next to Naruto-kun!"

"Naru-kun is mine!" at that comment Naruto buried his face in his hands.

"Naru-kun?" he asked himself with tears streaming down his face. 'Dad!' he yelled in his mind.

'What is... Holy shit! That's alot of fangirls!' Mephisto yelled in shock.

'D-Dad... They... They called me Naru-kun!' at this Mephisto mentally put a comforting hand on Narutos shoulder.

'I feel for you son. They don't even know you yet and they still give you a nickname like that.'

'No it's not that they don't know me. I'm the ghost rider! I can't have a wimpy name like that!' any answer was interupted by Naruto standing up.

"Okay! This has gotta stop!" he shouted, silencing the fighting fangirls. "We're gonna do like this. Sasuke, who do you want to sit here?" he asked pointing at the seat in between them.

"I'll choose the Hyuuga. At least she knows how to fight properly." Sasuke said and sat back down to continue brooding with Naruto nodding.

"Good! I choose her to." he said and moved out of his seat so she could get in between them. "Hyuuga-san. Would you like to sit?" he asked and she nodded shyly and sat down.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. What's your name?" he asked when he sat back down with all the other fangirls taking whatever seat they could find.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." she said trying to bury her head in her jacket. "P-Pleased to meet you." she said quietly with nearly her whole head swallowed by the jacket.

'What is she, a turtle?' he asked himself in his mind.

'No son. I believe she's shy.' Mephisto said and Naruto mentally groaned.

'Well no shit Sherlock. Have you ever heard of sarcasm?' he asked and Mephisto raised a mental eyebrow.

'Who's Sherlock?'

'I have no idea. I just sounded like the right thing to say.'

'Oh, okay.' and with that, they closed their mental connection when Iruka came in.

"Alright. Sit down everybody." he said and stood behind his desk.

"Iruka-sensei! Is it true that the new kid failed on purpose?" asked a random kid and Iruka nodded.

"Yes. He was on a mission given to him personally by Hokage-sama." Iruka said making the kids look at Naruto in awe. "Now it's time to announce the teams." he said and took out a list from his desk.

"Team 1... (Teams 1-6 are unimportant so i'm not gonna write them.) Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." at this there were two loud squels coming from a pink haired girl and the Yamanaka. "Team 8 Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Team 9 (UNIMPORTANT!) Team 10 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin senseis will arrive shortly. Make Konoha proud." and with that he left the room.

Naruto got up and sat down next to the Inuzuka. "Yo! I take it from those marks on your cheeks that you're one of my teammates." he said and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto."

The Inuzuka took his hand and shook it. "I'm Kiba." he said with a smile. "You're not like all other people with fangirls." he stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"You know. Everyone who has fangirls are always stuck up little brooders who like to act cool all the time." Kiba said and Naruto let out a laugh.

"Haha! Yeah i can see that Sasuke fits in just fine in that category." he said with a chuckle. "But i'm not like that. The fangirls only thought i was like that because of how i dressed." he said and leaned back. "So who's your companion?" he asked and pointed at the dog on Kibas head. Kiba was stunned. No one except Inuzukas has ever called nin-dogs companions.

"This is Akamaru." Kiba said and Naruto leaned forward to look at the dog.

"Yo! I'm Namikaze Naruto." he said and waved to the dog who barked happily. Now Kiba was beyond stunned. Naruto saw this and smiled. "I know nin-dogs can understand human language so it's just natural that you talk to them as equals." Kiba could just nod dumbly. They spent the rest of the lunch talking about pranks and other various evil things.

After lunch every team was sitting in the classroom when a woman came in. She had raven black hair, c-cup and a beautiful pair of blood red eyes.

"Team 8?" she said and Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru stood up. "Meet me on the roof." and with that she poofed away and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and Kiba and did the same.

The jounin was quite surprised to see her team poof in right next to her just a couple of seconds after she poofed into existence.

"Okay." she said as she leaned against the railing while her team sat down on the ground. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are Dango and karaoke. My dislikes are people who betray their comrades, in battle or otherwise. My hobbies are inventing new genjutsu and my dream is to make this the best team ever made." she said with a smile and pointed at Kiba. "Now you."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are Akamaru, pranking and training. My dislikes are those who mistreat dogs. My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to become a powerful clan head." Kiba exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air at the mention of his dream.

"Good. Now you." Kurenai said and pointed at Shikamaru.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like staring at the clouds and playing shougi if you're a good player. I dislike troublesome things. I don't think I have a dream."

"Oookay." Kurenai said and pointed at Naruto. "You."

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I like Ramen, training, fire and my adoptive father." Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this.

'I didn't know he was adopted.' she thought as Naruto continued with his itroduction.

"My dislikes are... sinners. My hobbies are training and riding my fox at night and my dream is to become Hokage." he said and Kurenai once again raised an eyebrow.

'Riding his fox?'

"Okay, good. Now we're going to have the real genin test tomorrow and-" this was as far as she got before she was interupted by Kiba.

"Oi! What do you mean real genin test?! We already had a genin test!" he shouted and Kurenai nodded.

"Yes. But that test was only there to see who had the potential of becoming genin. Now this test starts tomorrow at 6 am at training ground 8. See ya!" and with that, Kurenai disappeared in a poof of smoke with Naruto following shortly after.

The next morning Naruto came to the training grounds looking dead tired.

'Tou-san. Why did you force me to transform tonight?' he asked Mephisto who chuckled.

'Because i could.' came the answer making Naruto sweatdrop. He walked over to a tree where Kiba and Shikamaru were sleeping with Akamaru yipping happily when Naruto came into view.

"Yo, Akamaru." Naruto said and waved.

"Oh, Naruto. You're here." Kiba said with a yawn and sat up.

"Yup. But Kurenai-sensei is nowhere to be seen." Naruto said and looked around.

"Yes, i'm right here." said Kurenai as she walked into the training grounds. "Let's get started, shall we?" she said getting the three genins' attention. "You have exactly five hours to find me and put me in a situation where you can keep me still for ten seconds. We start... NOW!" she said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three genins all acted differently.

Kiba just rushed into the forest, intent on scoping her out, never once thinking about using his nose.

Naruto was smarter though. Thanks to the fox he had gained heightened senses so he just took his sweet time trying to find her scent. 'Lilacs. Can't be that hard to find.' he thought as he sniffed around.

Shikamaru though, just layed down and stared at the clouds in deep thought. 'Hmm... She's a jounin... And we're genin... That means that we have no chance of- HEY! That cloud looks like a monkey... Anyway. We're genin... That means that we have no chance of taking her down in a one on one battle... Ah. The key is teamwork. Tch. Troublesome test. I'll just lay here for an hour or two before i tell the others.' he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Kiba was jumping around in the forest trying to find Kurenai when he remembered his nose. 'Ha! Boy am i lucky no one was here to see an Inuzuka forget about his nose.' he thought with a chuckle and proceeded to sniff her out. He never got her scent and neither did Naruto. They searched the forest for two hours without any results. She had masked her scent perfectly, as expected from a jounin. Finally they just gave up and headed to where Shikamaru was the last time they saw him to see if he could figure out where she was.

They got to where they met when they arrived to find Shikamaru laying under a tree sound asleep.

"OI! Wake up you lazy bum!" Naruto shouted and kicked Shikamaru in the side, giving him a rude awakening.

"What do you want?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We need some help." Naruto said. "She's masked her scent perfectly making us unable to find her." he said and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, then it's good you came to find me." Shikamaru said and sat up earning him a raised eyebrow from the two others. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome... The test is about teamwork. A normal genin shouldn't be able to take on a jounin." he said and Naruto raised his nodded in realization.

"Okay. So how do we find her?" he asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"We sit here." he said with a yawn. "If we don't show up, she'll probably think that we've given up and come look for us. And when she does, we'll catch her." and with that they started conjouring a plan.

Another two hours later Kurenai got bored. She hadn't even heard her students. So naturally, she went back to the meeting spot. When she got there she saw all three of her students laying under the tree fast asleep.

"Umm, guys?" she asked scratching her head. "What are you doing?"

"We're laying here waiting for you." Naruto said and stood up. "We got tired of trying to sniff you out, so we let you come to us." he said with a smile making Kurenai sweatdrop.

"But you still have to hold me still for ten seconds." she said with a smirk which Naruto mimicked.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. Maybe you've forgotten that Shikamaru is a Nara?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but i will be gone before he even has the time to do any seals." she said and tried to walk away, but found herself unable to move. She managed to pry her head down to see that a shadow was connected to her feet. Though it didn't lead forward to Shikamaru laying under the tree. It led backwards, into the bushes. Suddenly, Naruto and Kiba had rushed forward and grabbed one of her arms each, with Akamaru in the Juujin Bunshin (Man beast clone) form standing ifront of her with a kunai held to her neck. The Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru laying under the trees suddenly poofed out of excistance.

"Kage Bunshin. A mans best friend... except for dogs." Naruto said and added that last part at a growl from Akamaru.

"It's been ten seconds, haven't it sensei?" Kiba asked with a smirk and Kurenai smiled.

"Yes, it has. You all did good. You pass. Meet me infront of the Hokage tower tomorrow at 9 am for our first mission." Kurenai said and Shikamaru released his Kage Mane no jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) "Dissmissed." and with that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

**Done!**

**This is alot like the original story, it's just that no one except for the Hokage is supposed to know about him being the ghost rider.**

**R&R**


	4. Wave pt 1

**Hey!**

**Enjoy chapter 4****

* * *

**Naruto was irritated. His whole team was irritated. Why? Because they've been doing D-rank missions for a month now. They've had to catch Tora the cat five times already. The fifth time Naruto was on the edge of going ghost rider on the poor thing. Now they were in the missions office. 

The old Hokage started looking through some scrolls. "Okay. Next we have... Walking the Inuzuka dogs, babysitting an elders grandson and-" he said before he was interupted by a angered growl from two of the genin infront of him.

"Hey old man! You better give us a better mission than that! These aren't missions! They are more suited for civilians, not shinobi. Our skills will more than likely dull doing "missions" like these." Naruto said while glaring at the Hokage, earning him a bop on the head from Kurenai, a nod from Kiba and a "Troublesome" from Shikamaru.

The old man chuckled. "Well then. I have a C-ranked escort mission here for you. Do you think your team is ready Kurenai?" he asked and Kurenai nodded. "Well then, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Wave country where you will stay and protect him from bandits until it's done." he said and turned his head to the door. "You can come in now!" he shouted and the door opened to reveal a drunken old man with a sake bottle in hand.

"This is what i get?" he asked pointing at team 8. "They don't even look like they can defend themselves, let alone me." he said making Kiba and Naruto shake with righteous fury. "Anyway, i'm Tazuna. You will escort me to my country and keep me sade until i finish my bridge." the old man said and turned around. "We leave in twenty minutes."

"No way old man!" Naruto said and the old drunk and his team looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong Naruto? I thought you wanted a mission like this." Kurenai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with the mission. There's just the simple fact that our client is drunk." Naruto said and pointed at the old man. "He can't be as coordinated as he could be if he was sober, thus endangering himself by not being able to follow our commands quick enough. I suggest we leave tomorrow after he sobered up." he said stunning everyone there. Kurenai was the first to recover.

"You have a point there Naruto. Fine then, we'll leave tomorrow at 10 am." she said and turned to Tazuna. "Make sure you're not drunk." and at his nod they left the office.

Five minutes later Naruto was walking into a weapons shop.

'Tou-san. What weapon should i buy?' he asked his adoptive father who mentally shrugged.

'I don't know. I think you should buy a katana, seeing as you're more proficient with that.' Mephisto said and Naruto nodded and went over to the counter.

"What can i get you young man?" the owner asked with a smile.

"I want a katana made with the kanjis for bounty hunter engraved on the blade. It should be about 68 inches long, black blade and red hilt. (Ichigos Bankai from Bleach)" Naruto said and pulled out a small pouch filled with rubies and took out ten of the penny sized gems. "Will this be enough?" he asked and the wide eyed owner nodded.

"More than enough." he said and accepted the gems.

"Do you think you will have it done by tomorrow?" Naruto asked and the owner nodded.

"I'll get right on it. It'll probably be done around 10 am." the store owner said and walked into a room in the back and got to work.

The next day Naruto woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to look at the clock. It showed 9:45. Naruto went wide eyed.

"SHIT!" he shouted and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

'WHERE THE HELL IS MY DUSTER?!' he yelled in his mind, only to find it hanging on the lamp. 'How the hell did it end up there?' he thought and shrugged.

He showed up at the weapon shop at 9:50. Now he just had to get to the other side of the village in ten minutes. He never thought about using Shunshin (Body Flicker).

He showed up at the gates at 9:59. As our friendly Genjutsu using, gasmask wearing Ame-nins would say: Lucky.

"Now that Naruto is here, let's go." Kurenai said and they started making their way towards Wave country.

As they were walking, Naruto noticed that there were two puddles, one on either side of the road. The strange part was that it hadn't rained for a week. That, and that the puddles smelled human. Kiba and Shikamaru noticed too.

"Sensei." Naruto whispered to Kurenai who nodded.

"Wait, we need to see who they're after." she whispered to the genins who nodded. When they had passed the puddles, two men rose up from them (I don't think i have to explain how they look) and rushed the group wrapping the chain connecting their hands around Kurenai.

"One down." they said in unison and pulled the chain shredding Kurenai to nothingness. They ten proceeded to charge at Tazuna but was intercepted by Naruto and Kiba/Akamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru ripped one of them to shreds with the Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang) while Naruto took a swing with his new blade and cut the other ones arm off.

"ARRGH! You bastard! I'll kill you!" the man shouted and tried to charge at Naruto but found that he could not move.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, Success." Shikamaru said from behind him with his hands in the rat seal. He then nodded to Naruto who quickly decapitated the nin.

"Kurenai-sensei! You can come out now!" Naruto shouted and Kurenai jumped down from a tree.

"Wow. You guys managed to take them out by yourselves." she said with a small pout. "I was hoping i would get to fight." she then turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk." she said and the old man started sweating.

-Please insert the tape labeled "Tazunas sob story" here-

"Well." Kurenai said as the old man finished his little guilt trip speech. "This mission is probably an A-rank, so it's up to my genin wether we are to continue or not." she said and turned to the genin. "So? What's it gonna be?" she asked and the genins shrugged. Naruto was the one who spoke up.

"We might as well finish the mission. Abandoning the mission and leaving the drunk to die would be the way of the coward." he said and his teammates nodded and Kurenai smiled.

"Well then, off we go." she said and started walking with the others following.

They walked for another fifteen minutes, took a boat ride to get into Wave country and then walked for another five minutes.

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed. "This mist is thick. I can hardly see anything." he said and the others nodded in agreement. Then it happened. Kurenai senced an object flying at them in high speeds while Kiba and Naruto could here something approaching.

"Get down!" Kurenai yelled and grabbed Tazuna and hit the deck with the genins following suit just in time for a HUGE sword to fly in a course that would have taken their heads off if they would've stayed and imbedded itself in a tree. Moments later a shirtless guy with the lower half of his face wrapped in bandages, brown hair and nearly none existent eyebrows appeared and landed on the handle of the sword, back turned.

"Momochi Zabuza, former member of the Seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist." Kurenai said making the masked nin glance at her.

"Hoh? If it isn't the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha? I'm just here for the old man, so hand him over and i'll let you all go without harm." Zabuza said and Kurenai shook her head.

"No can do. It's our mission to protect him and that we will." she said and Naruto stepped forward.

"Kurenai-sensei? Can i fight him?" he asked and Kurenai and Zabuza looked at him, Kurenai looked at him with a pout while Zabuza looked at him with amusement.

"Naruto. You're really gonna make me look weak if you're gonna take on every enemy we meet." she said and the smiled a little. "But, he's the worst opponent i could ever face. He specializes in Nin- and Taijutsu while i specialize in Genjutsu so sure. He's all yours." and at this Zabuza laughed.

"Do you think you can take me on gaki?" he asked and then dislodged the sword and landed on the ground. "Well then." he said and got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got." and at that, he charged.

He started off with a diagonal swing where Naruto dodged to the left and countered with a stab aimed for the liver which was dodged. Naruto then went on the offencive swinging and swinging, trying to land a hit on Zabuza who continued to dodge or block.

'Damn! This gaki is actually pretty good!' he thought to himself. 'He rivales me in strength and speed. But can he match me in jutsus?' he thought and jumped onto the water where he proceeded to make quick handseals which Naruto recognized. He smirked and began to make a long series of handseals of his own.

"Let's see if you can match this!" Zabuza yelled as he finished the last seal while Naruto was still working on his jutsu. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Element: Water Dragon Missile)" Zabuza called and a huge water dragon rose from the water and charged at Naruto who finished his handseals and smirked again.

"Let's bring out some shade, shall we?" he asked and put hand to his mouth. "Katon: Dai Kuroi Kitsune Endan! (I think it translates to Fire Element: Huge Black Fox Missile.)" he called and a burning black fox, the size of the water dragon flew from his mouth and collided with the dragon causing te water to evaporate and put a thick layer of steam over the area.

"Damnit! I can't see shit!" Kiba exclaimed trying to see through all the steam.

"Everybody gather around Tazuna-san." Kureani ordered and the genins moved into a defensive position.

Zabuza was playing his silent killing games with Naruto. Too bad it didn't work. The moment Zabuza appeared behind Naruto, he got kicked in his stomach kicking out all the air that was in his lungs.

"Zabuza! This is where the fun starts." Naruto called out into the steam. Zabuza and the others could feel the temperature rising as the skin started to melt off of Narutos body revealing a burning skeleton standing there with a vicious look on his face. "Let's play!" the skeleton whispered to the now scared shitless Zabuza.

'What the hell is this? A Genjutsu?' thought Zabuza and put his hands in the Ram seal. "Kai!" he shouted and heard silent laughter coming from the skeleon who blurred out of view and appeared infront of him.

"This is no Genjutsu Zabuza. This is aaaall me." he whispered and punched Zabuza in the gut causing severe burns on his skin. Zabuza grunted in pain as he was sent flying back. The skeleton blurred out of view and once again appeared infront of Zabuza but this time it kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree. By this time the steam had already started to dissipate and by the time the skeleton appeared infront of Zabuza to perform his patented Penance Stare, the steam disappeared causing the skeleton to return to his normal features again.

"Damn. I was hoping that i would be able to get your soul. Oh well. You're going to die anyway." Naruto said and raised his sword to give out the killing blow when suddenly two senbon needles came flying out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck. Naruto looked to his left and saw a girl, around his age sitting up in a tree with a Kiri hunter-nin mask on.

"Well will you look at that. He did die." the girl said with a cheery voice and looked at Naruto. "I thank for weakening him for me. I've been hunting him for the last two months." she said and shunshined down to Zabuzas "corpse" and picked him up. "I must dispose of this body now. It holds many secrets that musn't fall into the wrong hands. Farewell." and with that, the girl shunshined away. When she was gone, Naruto turned to his team with a smile on his face.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" he asked and the others sweatdropped.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kiba said while glaring at Naruto. "We couldn't see shit." he said and Naruto smiled.

"Well then! How about we continue with our journey?" he asked and the others nodded and they proceeded to head to Tazunas house.

* * *

**There! **

**R&R!!!**


	5. Wave pt 2

**ZnK: Sorry i'm late. I got lost on the road of life.**

**Kakashi: HEY! You stole my excuse!**

**ZnK: Tough luck. Now scram before i decide to make Itachi use the Tsukyomi on you.**

**Kakashi: You don't scare me!**

**ZnK: Oh Itachi!**

**Itachi: Yes?**

**ZnK: Use Tsukyomi on Kakashi, attack plan Y**

**Kakashi: Attack plan Y?**

**Itachi: Y is for Yaoi! (Places Kakashi in the Tsukyomi where he is forced to watch gay hentai for 72 hours straight.)**

**ZnK: Dude... I wish i could do that.**

**Itachi: (Smirks arrogantly) Like you told Kakashi: Tough luck.**

**ZnK: Lousy Uchiha, i should kill you off. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**Naruto was currently sitting in Tazunas dining room eating dinner with Tazuna, Tazunas daughter Tsunami, Tazunas grandson Inari and Team 8. They had made it back without any trouble. Right now Naruto was pondering about that hunter-nin.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kurenai seeing Narutos face in deep thought.

"I'm thinking about that hunter-nin." he said as he placed his hand on his chin. "Aren't hunter-nin supposed to dispose of the body on the spot?" he asked getting wide eyes from the occupants of the room.

"W-Wait, so you mean that Zabuza might still be alive?" Kiba asked with a small stutter.

"It makes sense." Kurenai said with a frown. "The weapons she used were senbon needles, with near perfect accuracy they can be deadly. The hunter-nin most likely just put Zabuza in a near-death state." she said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but the good news is that it takes a while for the body to readjust after that so we have some time to get ready before he returns." he said before he began eating.

The next day Kurenai decided to teach them tree walking. Naruto, who already knew it, was assigned to guarding Tazuna while his teammates trained.

'Ano, Tou-san.' he said through his mental link as he sat on a crate, watching Tazuna work. 'How do you think they'd react if i told them about me being a rider?'

'I don't know.' came the answer. 'They might shun you or they might accept you. But i think you should refrain from telling them just yet. Let them know that you're not a bad guy before telling them.' Mephisto said and Naruto subconsiously nodded.

Later that evening Naruto could be found sitting outside Tazunas house, dangling his feet above the water while watching the sun set when Kurenai came up to him from behind (The same place Inari sits after Narutos scolding in the anime/manga).

"Mind if i sit here?" she asked making Naruto jump alittle in surprise.

"Not at all." he said and moved alittle to the side making room for Kurenai to sit. "Why did you come out here? You obviously didn't just come here to watch the sunset with me." he said and Kurenai shrugged.

"I just wanted to know what jutsu you used after you used the black fox missile."

"And what makes you think that i did a jutsu?" he asked and Kurenai once again shrugged.

"The fact that the temperature doesn't just rise 30 degrees by itself." she said and Naruto sighed.

"I'm afraid i can't tell you that yet. I don't know if i trust you enough and just so you know, it has nothing to do with the fox." he said before he got up and walked into the forest. "Please don't follow me." and with that he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

The next day Naruto was sleeping under a tree deep inside the forest. He had been up all night in his ghost rider form with nothing to do. Why get turned into the rider if there are no corrupted souls around to be collected. Sometimes he thinks Mephisto likes to just piss Naruto off.

He was woken up by a familiar smell approaching.

'Smells like the hunter-nin.' he thought and pretended to be asleep to see what would happen.

The girl saw Naruto laying under the tree as she walked into the clearing to find some herbs. 'That's the boy who hurt Zabuza-san.' the thought as she narrowed her eyes. She then reached out in an attemp to grab his throat, only to have her hand caught by Narutos own.

"Good morning hunter-nin-san." he said as he opened his eyes to see her reach for a hidden weapon in her kimono. "Don't worry, i'm not gonna attack or anything." he said as he let her hand go. The girl was still wary but chose not to attack the blonde. "My name's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. What's yours?"

"Haku." she said and Naruto nodded before pointing at the basket in which she kept her herbs.

"Are those for Zabuza?" he asked and Haku nodded eyeing her suspsiously.

"Yes, why?" she asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Just wondering. What i really want to know is why you work for scum like Gatou. I mean, Zabuza should know what it's like to be oppressed by an evil man, coming from Kiri and all." he said and this time it was Hakus turn to shrug.

"We need money. Almost no one except for criminals wants to hire a missing-nin." she said looking down on the ground and Naruto put his hand to his chin.

"Then how about being Konoha-nins?" he asked making Hakus head shoot up so fast Naruto worried that it might come off.

"Konoha-nins? What do you mean?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"The Hokage is a close friend of mine, he's kinda like a grandfather to me, i might be able to get him to allow you to become Konoha-nins." he said and Haku narrowed her eyes.

"How do i know i can trust you?" she asked and Naruto put his fingers into his mouth letting out a loud whistle. Not two seconds later, a fox, the size of a horse came running into the clearing while Naruto wrote something on a scroll. When he was done he showed it to Haku.

_Oji-san_

_I've met someone in Wave who with your permission could become valuable assets to Konoha, one Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku.  
Should you allow them to stay in Konoha then write an official scroll where you state that you would like them to become Konoha-nins and give it to the fox.  
Now remember that if you don't do this then i will never tell you the way for you to defeat your paperwork._

_And for Kamis sake, DON'T FORGET TO SIGN IT!_

_Your friendly neighbourhood rider, Naruto._

Once Haku was done reading Naruto rolled up the scroll and gave it to the Kyuubi and whispered "Give this to the Hokage and wait for a reply. Go as fast as you can." before the fox disappeared in a blur. When the fox was gone Naruto turned to Haku.

"Meet me here tomorrow. We'll have our reply then." and with that he disappeared in a swirl of fire, leaving a stunned Haku behind.

That evening everybody at the Tazuna residence were having a nice dinner when Naruto noticed that Inari was staring at him intently.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked and Inari started shouting.

"Why do you try so hard?! You're just going to die!" he shouted and Naruto stood up.

"Now listen you little brat! One: I'm not trying at all! Gatou is way below me! And two: I'm not gonna die until i become Hokage!" he shouted. "Or maybe until i get inside Kurenai-senseis pants." he added earning himself a blush and a bop on the head from Kurenai.

"Baka! Don't say things like that! Especially when i'm around!" she yelled while Naruto just scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was only supposed to think that." he said earning him another bop on the head and a grin from Kiba.

"You're not gonna become the Hokage! It doesn't matter what glorious claims you make! When facing the strong, the weak will nly end up getting killed!" Inari yelled pissing Naruto off which did not go nnoticed by his teammates who spotted that tiny twitch in his eye.

"Whatever kid... I'm not like you." he said as calmly as he could.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're always smiling and fooling around, you don't know how hard life can be!" Inari yelled with tears streaming down his face. You could almost hear Naruto snap. To their surprise Naruto started laughing.

"I don't know how hard life can be?" he asked with a small slime. "Let me tell you something you little twerp. When i was 6 years old i had already had around 800 attempts on my life. All my life i've been shunned, beaten and glared at for something i had no control over. Nearly everyone in my village hates me. Oh you're wrong twerp. I know all too well what it's like to live a hard life." he said and walked out of the house.

"Is that true?" Tsunami asked with tears in her eyes and Kurenai nodded.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg." she said sadly and watched Inari run up to his room.

Outside the house Naruto was sitting, thinking about if he had been to hard on the brat when the Kyuubi blurred into view.

"Damn, that was fast." he said and the Kyuubi dropped the scroll he had in his mouth and Naruto read it. Once he was done reading, he smiled widely. "Great!" he exclaimed before heading inside to sleep.

The next day Naruto could be seen in the same clearing he was in when he met Haku. Said girl showed up five minutes later with a fully healed Zabuza.

"How are you feeling today Zabuza-san? Fully healed i see." he said and Zabuza grunted.

"No thanks to you." he grumbled massaging his shoulder before straightening up. "Haku said that you could get us instated as Konoha-nins." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Yep. I got the letter back from the Hokage yesterday." he said and gave the scroll to Zabuza who proceeded to read it.

_Dear Momochi Zabuza-san_

_Naruto-kun has told me that you might want to join up with Konoha. It would be an honor to have one of the Mists seven swordsmen to serve as a Konoha-nin. However. The fact that you're an Kiri missing-nin still remains. Though, if you were to "die" on this mission, let's say that Naruto-kun "kills" you and your apprentice and then goes to "dispose" of the bodies. Then you could meet up with Team 8 on their way back from Wave. The populance of Wave can then verify the fact that you are indeed dead, resulting in Kiri stopping their pursuit of you. Once you make it back to Konoha safely you will be escorted to my office where we will decide your rank._

_Hope you have a safe journey._

_Sandaime Hokage._

"How do i know i can trust you?" Zabuza asked as he rolled up the scroll.

"I could have just killed you the moment you walked into this clearing." Naruto said simply. "You know i could do it."

"But this "kill" thing as the Hokage was talking about. What does he mean by that?" Zabuza asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have to conjour up a plan." he said and sat down. "We could make it so you attack the bridge today, i "kill" you by using my Black fox missile and you fall down and play dead. Then i'll walk up to your "corpses" before any of my teammates does and then i'll pick you up and say that i'm going to bury you and shunsin away to a place where you can wait until we leave." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded.

"Fine, but remember, if you doublecross me, i'll kill you." he said before using shunshin to get back to his hideout. Naruto left with a smile on his face.

When he got back to the house he saw two samurais holding Tsunami tied up with Inari running towards them, waving a kitchen knife.

'He's gonna get himself killed!' Naruto thought before using Kawarimi to replace Inari with a log just in time for it to be cut in three pieces by the two samurais.

'Kawarimi?' they thought and turned around to see Naruto standing over a knocked out Tsunami with Inari in his arms.

"You know that it's not nice to pick on a ten year old right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before he turned to Inari who was standing behind him. "Inari, you better close your eyes. This is gonna get alittle bloody." he said and Inari did as he was told. "Let's go fuckers." Naruto said and charged the samurais while unsheathing his sword. The samurais where quickly decapitated and burned by one of Narutos fire jutsus.

"Inari, you can open your eyes now." he said and Inari did as he was told and opened his eyes to see a smiling Naruto. "Inari, what you did was incredibly stupid." he said making Inari hang his head. "But it was also very brave. You were willing to risk your life to save your mom. I respect that." Naruto said with a grin which Inari mimicked. "Now i have to go to the bridge, Gatou dies today." and with that Naruto disappeared in a blur.

When he got to the bridge he saw Zabuza standing there looking like he's waiting for something. When Naruto came into view Zabuza grinned.

"There you are you little brat. I've been waiting for a rematch." he said and grabbed his Kubikiri while Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"Kurenai-sensei. You'll let me have a rematch right?" he asked looking at Kurenai with puppydog eyes. She sighed. it's impossible to resist that technique.

"Fine." she said and with that Naruto charged. He and Zabuza clashed several times before Zabuza jumped back and started doing some familiar handseals making Naruto grin.

"I remember that." he said and started doing some handseals of his own. "Unknown" to Zabuza Naruto had a Kage Bunshin standing right behind him making some seals for a Fuuton jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Zabuza called out and immediatly a dragon shot up from the water under the bridge just as Naruto finished his handseals.

"Katon: Dai Kuroi Kitsune Endan!" he shouted and blew his black fox at the dragon at the same time as his clone called out his jutsu.

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi! (Wind element: Sickling Wind)" he called out and blew a huge gust of wind at the fox magnifying its power. The fox blew straight trough the dragon scorching Zabuza and Haku alittle. When the steam created by the clashing of the jutsus had dissipated, team 8 could see the smoking "corpses" of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto walked over to them and checked their pulse.

"They're dead!" he yelled to his team. "I guess Zabuza wasn't at his full strength yet." he said and crouched down to pick up the "bodies" with his clone when he heard the distinct sound of a cain hitting concrete. When he turned around he saw Gatou standing on the end of the bridge with about 200 thugs behind him.

"Well, i guess the so called "demon" of the hidden mist wasn't so great after all." Gatou said and Naruto nearly laughed when he could feel alittle killer intent coming from Zabuzas prone form. "I wasn't going to pay him anyway so it's my gain." Gatou said with a smirk.

"Gatou. For crimes against Wave and its people, i hereby sentence you to death." Naruto said and went through some handseals. "Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu. (Ninja arts: Hidden Mist technique.)" he said in a low voice and a thick mist rolled in. "You're goners." he said with a smirk as the skin started to peel off his face revealing that oh so lovable flaming skeleton. Naruto then proceeded to pour some chakra into his sword making it burst into flames.

Naruto charged the thugs, slashing through everyone who got in the way of his target. When he got to Gatou he picked the short man up and held his face mere inches from his own. "Look into my eyes..." he said as Gatou shivered and winced in pain from the burning sensation Narutos fingers brought him. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocents. Feel their pain." and with that the short man started screaming in pain. When it all was done, Naruto threw the man into the water and walked over to Zabuza and Haku.

"My foot is probably gonna burn alittle. I thought i might give you a heads up. Land safely." he whispered to the "corpses" before kicking them off the bridge and dispelling the mist. 'I know it was not part of the plan but it should work.' he thought and smiled at his team who smiled back.

"Oi, oi, oi!" said one of the thugs. "You just killed our meal ticket. Where are we supposed to get money now?" he asked before another one of the thugs spoke up.

"Let's kill these bastards and then raid the village." he said and the thugs cheered before charging the shinobi but stopped when an arrow imbedded itself into the bridge. When they looked to see who fired it they saw Inari standing with a whole bunch of villagers, all carrying a makeshift weapon.

"You will not take one step into this village ever again!" Inari shouted and the villagers cheered. Naruto who saw the thugs shiver slightly in fear decided that he could add to that by creating a bunch of Kage Bunshins.

"Try to get past us... bitches." they all said with a smirk in perfect unison. Needless to say the thugs ran for dear life, hopping off the bridge. They never realiced that the bridge was like, 160 ft high. Only some of the thugs were smart enough to run down the stairs to the boats. The rest of them just turned into goo when they smashed against the water below.

One week later we find our heroes walking over the now finished bridge on the way back to Konoha with the entire populance of Wave waving them off.

"Bye! Come back anytime!" Inari yelled while Naruto waved with a smile on his face.

"So what should we name the bridge?" a random villager asked and Tazuna smiled.

"We'll name it after the boy who brought back hope and saved this vaillage. We'll call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" he said and the villagers cheered.

When Team 8 had gotten about one mile away from Konoha Kiba stopped them.

"How come i can smell Zabuza even though he's dead?" he asked while Naruto grinned and turned his head towards the forest.

"I didn't expect to see you for another two miles!" he yelled into the forest making his team raise a simutanious eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" Kurenai asked only to see Zabuza and Haku walk out of the forest.

"I'm talkíng about these guys. The Hokage agreed to let them join Konoha so we had to fake their deaths so Kiri would stop hunting them." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you didn't really have to hit us with that fire fox." Zabuza said pointing at a bandage on his arm. "It really hurts." he said and Naruto started laughing.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't planning on making it that strong with that wind jutsu. I just wanted to get through the water dragon." he said scratching his head sheepishly. "Now, then. Lets head back to Konoha!" he said and started making his way back to his home village.

* * *

**ZnK: And i'm spent.**

**Itachi: This wasn't that bad actually.**

**Kakashi: (Twitches uncontrollably)**

**ZnK: What did you do to him?**

**Itachi: I put him in the Tsukyomi again.**

**ZnK: You evil, evil little boy.**

**Itachi: (Laughs maniacally) I know!**

**ZnK: Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Itachi: Dude. You forgot something in the first chapter.**

**ZnK: And what might that be?**

**Itachi: The disclaimer.**

**ZnK: SHIT! Can you do it.**

**Kisame: (Bursts through the wall waving Samehada around) ZenoNoKyuubi doesn't own Naruto or any of Kakashis lame excuses!**

**ZnK: Umm... Thanks?**

**Kisame: No problem buddy! Everybody remember! Say no to shark fin soup! (Jumps back out through the hole in the wall)**


	6. AN

**Hey! Sorry for being evil with you but I need someone to make fanart for my stories. If you're interested, please let me know.**

**Sorry again!**


End file.
